New Mutant Order (chapter 2)
[[Datei:IDW_38_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #38 (IDW)]]New Mutant Order (chapter 2) ("Die neue Mutanten-Ordnung", Kapitel 2) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 2. Oktober 2014 * Ausgabe: TMNT #38 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman, Bobby Curnow und Tom Waltz * Script: Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Cory Smith * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''TMNT'' #37 * Nächstes Kapitel: "New Mutant Order" #3 Vorkommende Charaktere *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Donatello, Leonardo, Raphael und Michelangelo *Splinter *April O'Neil und Casey Jones **John und Elizabeth O'Neil *Old Hob **Slash **Lindsey Baker **Herman the Hermit Crab und Mondo Gecko **Pigeon Pete *Angel/Nobody *Harold Lillja *Alopex (Cameo) *Shredder (erwähnt) **Hun (erwähnt) *Krang (erwähnt) *Rocksteady und Bebop Handlung thumb|left|180px|Der ÜberraschungsgastEines Nachts kehren die Turtles und ihr Meister und Vater Splinter in ihr Versteck in der alten Kirche zurück. Als sie aber unten das Licht anmachen, entdecken sie einen unerwarteten Hausgast: Slash, der sich dank seiner gesteigerten Intelligenz"Monsters, Misfits, and Madmen" #3 und einigen von Old Hob erlernten Kniffen an Donatellos Alarmsystem hat vorbeischleichen können! Slash ist gekommen, um ihnen eine Nachricht von Hob zu überbringen; sie sollen sich mit ihm treffen, weil er ihnen etwas Wichtiges zeigen und dabei Splinter auch an die Einlösung seines Versprechens erinnern will, sich Hobs Sache anzuschließen."City Fall" #4 Die Erwähnung dieses Verprechens, von denen die Turtles noch nichts wissen, beginnt eine Spannung in der Familie zu entfachen, während Michelangelo Slash nach unten zum Abwasserkanal begleitet, damit dieser zu Hob zurückkehren kann. thumb|180px|Ein Retter im SchattenIndessen vertrimmt Angel - in ihren Kampfanzug gehüllt - eine Reihe von Straßengaunern in einer dunklen Gasse, während Harold den Kampf über die Helmsensoren mitverfolgt, um Daten zur Verbesserung des Anzugs zu sammeln. Mithilfe des Anzugs und ihren natürlichen Reflexen schlägt "Nobody" die Gauner im Handumdrehen k.o. (und muss auch Harolds Gemeckere über ihren "rücksichtslosen" Umgang mit dem Anzug über sich ergehen lassen); doch als sie sich wieder zu Harolds Labor begeben will, wird einer der Gangster vorzeitig wach und versucht sie von hinten zu erschießen. Da huscht eine schemenhafte Gestalt an ihm vorbei und schlägt die Pistole beiseite, so dass der Schuss fehlgeht. Angel verliert keine Zeit und schlägt den Hinterhältling nieder, hat aber nicht klar sehen können, wer ihr da geholfen hat. Während sie aber auf Harolds Drängen endlich zum Labor zurückkehrt, wird sie von einem Dachrand aus von Alopex beobachtet... thumb|left|180px|FamilienzwistIm Kirchenbunker indessen bricht eine Debatte aus, in der Donatello sich gegen die Meinungen seines Vaters stellt. Da er die Bedrohung durch Krang und den Technodrom"Krang War" #4 und ''Utrom Empire'' #3 als zu akut ansieht, bringt er kein Verständnis für Splinters Haltung auf, dass der Shredder die momentan größte Bedrohung für die Sicherheit ihrer Familie darstelle. Als Leonardo und Raphael ihrem Vater mehr oder minder zustimmen, hat Donatello die Nase voll: Wütend trennt er sich von seiner Familie und steigt an die Oberfläche, um sich um die in seinen Augen dringenste Priorität zu kümmern. thumb|180px|Eine Frage der PrioritätAls Donatello das Versteck verlassen hat, ist es unerwartet Michelangelo, der die Meinung seines Bruders teilt, da er es als einer der "Guten" als seine Pflicht ansieht, zuerst an die Sicherheit der Erde und erst dann an ihre eigene zu denken. Splinter versucht es mit dem Argument, dass der Shredder ihnen bereits in der Vergangenheit und jetzt auch in der Gegenwart den Tod geschworen hat"Enemies Old, Enemies New" #2 und "Shadows of the Past" #4 und dass sie daher zuerst versuchen müssen, sich dieser für sie unmittelbareren Bedrohung zu entledigen. Leonardo schlägt vor, dass er Donatello folgt und versucht, mit ihm zu reden und vielleicht sogar zur Rückkehr zu überzeugen. thumb|250px|left|Sorgen des HerzensDerweil kehrt April zum Second Time Around zurück, wo sie von ihren Eltern und Casey empfangen wird. Nachdem sie ihren Vater ob seiner wundersamen Genesung noch einmal freudig umarmt hat,"Northampton" #4 verpasst sie Casey einen derben Knuff dafür, dass er sich in einen Kampf gestürzt hat, der ihm beinahe das Leben gekostet hätte - alles aus Sorge darum, was Casey zustoßen könnte, sollte er sich nicht zurückhalten. Casey hingegen weiß nicht, was er mit seinem Leben noch anderes anfangen soll als kämpfen, wo die Sache mit seinem Vater und dem Verlust seines Uni-Stipendiums"City Fall" #1 und "City Fall" #2 ihm ans Herz drückt. April versichert ihm, dass er schon irgendetwas für seine Talente finden wird... und dass er bei seiner Suche danach nicht alleine sein wird. thumb|180px|"Meet the newbies!"Zur gleichen Zeit treffen sich Splinter, Raphael und Michelangelo mit Hob, Lindsey und Slash in einer Sackgasse, wo er ihnen nochmals großspurig seine Pläne, die Erde vom "menschlichen Abfall" zu befreien und den Tieren bzw. Mutanten die Herrschaft zurückzugeben, erläutert, zusammen mit der grandiosen Vorstellung der neuesten Rekruten für seine Mutantenarmee. Da sie alleine in der Gasse erscheinen, haben die Turtles und Splinter natürlich zuerst keine Ahnung, won wem oder was Hob spricht; doch dann tauchen diese Rekruten aus ihren Verstecken in der Sackgasse auf und stellen sich den Neuankömmlingen vor: Herman der Einsiedlerkrebs und Mondo Gecko! thumb|left|250px|"Zeigt, was ihr draufhabt!"Nachdem die Turtles sich mit den neuen Mutanten bekannt gemacht haben und Hob und Lindsey ihnen stolz erklären konnten, wie sie nun mit dem replizierten psychotropischen Serum endlich intelligente Mutanten erschaffen konnten, trifft Leonardo - allein - am Ort des Geschehens ein. Hob macht sich einen Spaß daraus, seinen Gästen die Fähigkeiten seiner neuen Rekruten bei der Begegnung dieser angeblichen Bedrohung zu demonstrieren, ehe er Leonardo als einen Freund vorstellt. Nachdem Hob so Splinters Zweifel an seiner Effizienz beseitigt hat, fragt Raphael Lindsey nach Pete, der als einziger von Hobs Truppe nicht zugegen ist. Lindsey antwortet, dass sie den Täuberich losgeschickt hat, um neue Exemplare für weitere Mutationsprojekte zu besorgen. thumb|180px|Oh-oh...Was aber der schwachsinnige Pete in dem Moment genau tut, ist zwei Leute anzuquatschen, die er für versprechende Rekruten hält, und ihnen brühwarm von Hobs wachsender Mutantenarmee zu berichten. Erst als er dabei erwähnt, dass sich darunter mindestens eine Schildkröte befindet, zeigen die beiden Kandidaten Interesse daran, sich bei der Truppe einzuschreiben. Dumm ist nur, dass es sich bei diesen prospektiven Neulingen um niemand anderes handelt als Rocksteady und Bebop...! Neudruckversionen *''New Mutant Order'' (Graphic Novel), Februar 2015 *''TMNT: The IDW Collection'' #5 (Hardcover), September 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)